Just Friends
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Julia Durand and Dean Ambrose are best friends. Or are they more? Read to find out!


**Author's Note: I own nothing to do with WWE or anything recognizable. I only own my OC and this story.**

 **#*#*#*#*#**

Julia Durand was exhausted. Wait, scratch that. They were going to come up with a whole new word for what she was feeling. Don't get her wrong, she loved her job as a paramedic, but shifts as hectic as today's were definitely one of the downsides of the job.

She plopped down on the couch and took her shoes off. Julia let out a sigh of relief as she propped her feet up and stretched out. Her head rested against the back of the couch and she was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door.

With a groan, Julia got up and went to see who it was. She unlocked the door and a smile lit up her face at who was on the other side. She threw her arms around her visitor happily and they hugged her back tightly.

She looked up at him with a smile and asked "What's up, Jon?"

#*#*#*#*#

Dean Ambrose bounded up the stairs of his apartment building with a huge smile plastered on his face. Today he had just found out that he was finally being moved up to the main roster and he couldn't be more excited. It was what he'd worked his whole life for. His friends from FCW/NXT, Roman and Seth, wanted to go out to celebrate, but all Dean wanted to do was find his best friend, Julia, and tell her the exciting news.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean and Julia had been friends since the week after he moved to Tampa. He had been coming back from the training facility when he saw her struggling with some moving boxes. He offered to help and she'd accepted gratefully. Julia wound up inviting him to stay for dinner as a thank you and their friendship blossomed from there.

Truth be told, Dean was actually in love with Julia and had been for over a year now. The realization seemed to come out of nowhere, but it came one evening when he was called by the local hospital since he was her emergency contact person. Julia had been in a car accident and needed someone to take her home. Dean raced down to the hospital and he almost collapsed in relief to find out that she only had a broken wrist and some bruising. He took her home and doted on her during her entire recovery period. Thinking about how he could've lost her in the blink of an eye was his wake-up call and he now knew just how deep his feelings for her ran, even though it shouldn't have surprised him.

Julia and Dean spent all their free time together. They comforted each other when life weighed them down and celebrated together when life was great. She nursed his aches and pains after his matches and he was there for her when her job got to be too much mentally and she needed a shoulder to cry on. And somewhere in the midst of all that, he fell for her.

Dean had come so close several times to admitting his feelings to her, but he always stopped at the last second. The fear that his feelings weren't going to be returned kept him from blurting out what he truly felt.

Unknown to him though, there was no reason whatsoever for him to hold back or be afraid.

#*#*#*#*#

Julia was madly in love with Dean. She just couldn't help herself. There was just something about him that caused her to fall hard for him. The only thing keeping her from telling him that she loved him was the same thing stopping him. Fear. She was scared that he didn't care for her in that way and that her admission would ruin their friendship. In her mind, having him part of her life in any way possible was better than none, so she kept her mouth shut.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean walked into her apartment and Julia shut the door behind them. They sat down on the couch and she propped her feet up on his lap. He began giving her a foot massage since he knew that she probably had a long day at work. She practically purred under his careful touch and it made him grin and chuckle. It was so adorable when she did that. But then, anything she did was adorable to him.

"I have some news.." Dean told her in a sing-song tone of voice. "What?" Julia asked excitedly. "I got the call. They're moving me up to the main roster." he replied.

She let out a squeal of joy and threw her arms around him. Julia kissed his cheek and said "I am so freaking happy for you right now! Congratulations, Jon. You deserve it. I'm going to change right quick and then we're going out whether you like it or not. We need to do some serious celebrating."

She got up from the couch and went to get ready. Dean just sat there, his hand touching the spot Julia had just kissed. A goofy smile crossed his face and a small bit of hope welled up inside him. Maybe, just maybe, she felt something stronger for him than friendship since this was the first time she had ever kissed him.

Julia emerged a few moments later and they left for a nearby bar they loved going to.

#*#*#*#*#

Julia and Dean entered the bar and ordered their drinks. Once they arrived, she decided to propose a small toast.

"I hope your career goes the absolute best it can. I am so happy for you, Jon, and I'll be rooting for you. Even though I'm gonna miss having you around, I will always be here for you when you get back." Julia said. Their glasses clinked together and they each took a sip of their drinks.

Dean set his drink aside and told her "Thank you, Jules, but you should know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what. If you need me, I'm only a phone call away and I'll get to you the second I'm able to. Always, Jules. Always."

Julia smiled and gave Dean a hug before they turned their attention back to celebrating.

#*#*#*#*#

A while later, Julia was coming back from the bathroom when she came upon a scene that threatened to shatter her heart. Dean was still in his seat where she left him, but some blonde bimbo was rubbing up against him. From where she was standing, he looked to be enjoying the attention. She just couldn't watch him with another woman, so she took off without a word.

Julia made it back to her apartment and she was about to go inside when she heard "What the hell, Jules? Why did you run away?"

#*#*#*#*#

Dean was impatiently waiting for Julia to come back from the bathroom. Tonight was the night, he decided. He was going to tell her how he felt, no matter the consequences. He was tired of holding back. He needed her to know. Now.

A hand on his chest broke him out of his thoughts. Dean looked up to see some blonde chick was the one touching him. She was pretty, he supposed, but she had nothing on Julia's beauty. He glared at the woman, but she wouldn't take the hint. He pushed her hand aside and said he wasn't interested. She reached out to stroke his arm and he was about to snap at her when he saw Julia run out of the bar.

Dean followed Julia, even though he wasn't sure why she left. He was concerned since he had no idea what her problem and he was ready to crack some skulls if it turned out someone bothered her.

Dean finally caught up to her outside her apartment and he asked "What the hell, Jules? Why did you run away?"

#*#*#*#*#

Julia reluctantly turned around and replied "Please go away, Jon. I can't do this anymore." Dean's brow furrowed and he asked "You can't do what anymore? I'm really confused here, Jules, so help me out here."

"I can't do _us_ anymore, Jon. My heart just can't take it. I really care about you and seeing you with that bimbo tonight was more than I can handle. For my sanity, please leave me alone. I'm begging you." Julia responded sadly as she turned to go inside.

Realization dawned on Dean as she spoke. He now knew what was wrong with her, but he needed to hear her say it.

Dean spun Julia back around so that she was facing him and he trapped her 5' 7" frame between him and the door.

"Care about me how, Jules? Why did seeing that chick touching me tonight bother you so much? I have an idea why, but I need to hear you say it, Jules. Tell me." Dean said as his hand played with her wavy brown hair.

"I love you, you idiot! Is that what you wanted to hear? I love you!" Julia shouted as tears welled up in her eyes. "Say it again. Tell me again." Dean demanded in a raspy voice. "I'm in love with you, Jon. I have been for a long time now." she responded.

Dean's lips lowered to hers in an instant and he captured her lips with his in a searing kiss. The sparks flew between them as her hands clung to the front of his shirt. His left hand tangled in her hair while his right one cupped her cheek. He didn't want this moment to end, but it had to. He pressed his forehead against hers and he gazed into her gorgeous green eyes.

"I love you too, Jules, and I have for over a year now." Dean told her. "But what about tonight?" Julia asked. "I pushed her away. I don't want anyone but you. You and only you, Julia." he replied. "Then take me. Make me yours. Please, Jon." she told him.

#*#*#*#*#

Dean groaned and reached behind Julia to open the apartment door. He lifted her into his arms and carried her inside, shutting the door behind him. He carried her back to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Dean climbed in beside her and he recaptured her lips with his. Julia started unbuttoning his shirt and she pushed it off. His hands went to her shirt and he broke the kiss to pull it off over her head. He tossed it aside and he immediately unhooked her bra. It too soon fell to the floor.

His lips found hers again as his hands wandered down to her jean shorts. Dean unsnapped the button and unzipped them in a flash. He stood up from the bed and took his pants and underwear off before rejoining her.

Dean pulled her shorts and panties down her trembling legs and tossed them aside. His blue eyes scanned her body hungrily, using this opportunity to imprint this moment into his memory forever.

"Jon?" Julia asked. He wasn't moving or saying anything and it worried her. What if he didn't like the way she looked or he was rethinking things?

"Give me a second, Jules. I want to remember this forever. You're just so fucking beautiful." Dean replied. "O-oh.." Julia said with a blush. He grinned and leaned down to recapture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Julia wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned loudly.

"Damn it, Jules. I'm not a fucking saint. It's been a year for me and I'm trying to hold back. You're not making it any easier." Dean told her. "Who said you needed to wait. I'm so ready for you. Please make love to me, Jon. No more waiting." Julia said.

Dean reached between them and felt her soaking wet sex. He let out a deep moan at just how wet she was for him.

"So fucking wet.." he said. "All for you. Please, Jon. Don't make us wait anymore." she responded.

With that, Dean pushed inside her body gently. She was so tight, it took everything he had to not come right then.

"Oh shit, you're tight, Jules." Dean told her. "Give me a minute, baby. It's been awhile for me too." Julia responded. "Don't worry. I won't move until you tell me to." he said. She nodded in understanding and he kissed her passionately while she adjusted to him. After a few moments, she moved her hips against his and he took that as his cue to move.

Dean started thrusting within her slow and gentle. She met his thrusts enthusiastically and he couldn't help but speed his thrusts up. His lips dropped to her neck and he worked the sensitive flesh over. He could feel her begin to tighten around him and he knew her release was close.

"Oh, Jon, I'm so close." Julia told him. "I know, Jules. Cum for me. Now." Dean said as he reached between them and started rubbing her clit.

"Jon!" Julia shouted as her orgasm completely shattered her body. "Oh fuck, Julia." Dean groaned as her orgasm triggered his explosive release. He collapsed on top of her and they lay there for several moments, basking in the aftermath.

Finally, Dean raised up and pulled out of her body. He pulled Julia's trembling body into his arms and he held her tight against him.

"I love you, Julia. So much." Dean said after their bodies finally cooled down. "I love you too, Jon. More than I can say." Julia responded. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. They settled underneath the blankets and fell into a content sleep.

#*#*#*#*#


End file.
